


All Wound Up

by Demenior



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not often they get a day when all four of them have nothing to do. They don't waste any time getting into the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wound Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's implied, but Natasha is on birth control.
> 
> This takes place in some happy post-Winter Soldier time where Bucky's more at ease with himself and all four of them either live together or just keep ending up in bed together but who cares about those sorts of things.
> 
> This story is completely unbeta'd, and all mistakes are my own. Title taken directly from the She Wants Revenge song [and only moderately inspired by]
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Steve rolled easily when Bucky flipped him onto his back. He felt loose and pliant, willing to do whatever his lover wanted. He wouldn’t mind a few more minutes of Bucky eating him out and stretching him open, but when his eyes settled on Bucky’s slick erection, he quickly changed his mind.

Slim fingers ran through his hair, gripping just enough to turn his head and Steve obeyed happily as Natasha pulled him in for a kiss. She’d been holding his hand while he was facedown, and Sam had kept a steady hand on his back while the two of them fooled around on the side. Natasha kissed him with an open mouth, sloppier than she normally ever was.

Sam and Bucky both moaned loudly as Natasha and Steve put on a show. She pulled his hair, straining his neck while he fondled her soft breasts, pinching her nipples enough to make her gasp into his mouth.

Without breaking away from Natasha’s thick lips, Steve stretched out and hooked his heel over Bucky’s shoulder. He wanted Bucky in him _now_ and he never wanted to stop kissing Natasha like he was drowning. He felt a hand—possibly Sam’s—on his cock for a brief moment as Bucky lifted his hips up.

“Race you to the finish,” Sam told Bucky as he lined himself up between Natasha’s legs. His lips were wet with Natasha’s slick and Steve wished he’d leaned down to kiss him as well.

“Good luck with that,” Bucky laughed, and he reached out to pull Sam in for a deep kiss as well.

Sam held back, teasing, “Weren’t you just tongue-deep in Steve’s ass? Why do you think I’d kiss you.”

“Because you think it’s hot,” Bucky growled, pulling Sam in for the kiss. Sam was grinning through it, and when he pulled away Bucky said, “Let’s see you last longer than me now.”

“Bucky Barnes you are a dirty, rotten cheater,” Sam licked his lips.

Natasha let out a sultry moan, shifting her hips to remind Sam that she was there.

Steve stopped kissing Natasha long enough to tell her, loud enough for Sam and Bucky to hear, “When he’s done I want to eat everything he leaves behind right out of you until you come right into my mouth.”

 Sam muttered a few curses in appreciation and Bucky had to squeeze his own cock to keep himself under control.

She broke out in a grin, “Who knew the man with a plan was such a sweet-talker,” she turned to face Sam, and threw and arm up over her head to spread her body out, making her look even more desirable, “so let’s get to it.”

Her voice had a husky undertone, and her cheeks were flushed red. Between Bucky fucking her earlier and Sam going down on her she’d already come twice. Steve was sure they could go for one more time.

“I can never say no to a damsel in distress,” Sam said, leaning over her to mouth at her breasts.

Natasha rolled her eyes, smiling, and moved her free hand to run through Sam’s short hair, cupping the back of his neck. Her other fingers remained in Steve’s hair. Steve continued fondling the breast opposite to the one Sam was giving attention to.

Bucky shifted Steve’s weight to lean over and add a hand, and Steve watched the moment two of his fingers slipped into her because she gasped, arching her back in surprise. She let him get in a few gentle thrusts—Steve could _hear_ the movement of Bucky’s fingers in her wetness— before pulling her fingers out of Steve’s hair to reach down and push his hand away.

“C’mon Barnes,” she growled, still holding Sam where he was, “let’s see you put Captain America in his place.”

A wave of anticipation and arousal washed over Steve, and Natasha’s hand was in his hair again.

“I want to see your face when you fall apart,” she whispered. Sam was glancing up at him, having now moved to suck at Natasha’s neck.

“I can keep this up if you want,” Bucky said, holding up his wet fingers, “I’m great at multitasking.”

“Later,” she said.

Bucky lifted Steve’s hips higher, the tip of his cock brushed against Steve’s ass, “What do you think Steve? You think you’re ready to get fucked?”

Steve bit back a moan and let out a coherent, “Been ready for ages.”

Bucky laughed at that, “Yeah you’re always ready spread your legs. God, you love getting fucked.”

“I like it when it actually happens,” Steve retorted. Sam snorted against Natasha’s skin, causing Natasha to flinch and laugh.

“You watch his face, Nat,” Bucky told her, “this is the best part.”

With his metal hand, and Steve’s own strength holding Steve’s hips high, Bucky used his other hand to guide his cock into Steve.

Steve couldn’t fight the sound that burst out of him at the feeling of the head of Bucky’s cock against his entrance, and he gripped the first things he could find—the sheets and Sam’s shoulder—tightly as Bucky pressed just enough to tease him but not enough to enter.

“C’mon!” Steve all but shouted. He wanted to feel Bucky inside of him _now_. Steve loved foreplay—especially with all of his lovers—but when he was ready and just so close to being fucked he couldn’t stand the way they all loved to tease him.

Bucky moved his hips, starting to push in and Steve gasped—this was it—and then Bucky pulled away right before he could breach fully. Steve shouted several curses and Natasha laughed.

“Barnes you are a sadist? You are the worst!” Sam cried, though he was laughing too, “just give the man what he wants!”

“Alright, alright,” Bucky said, though he was grinning like the fiend he was.

Steve lay back into the bed, and Natasha pulled him in for a quick kiss.

“I love seeing you fall apart,” she whispered, as if it was a secret.

Before he could reply, Bucky’s cock was back against him and he was pushing in, fully. He stretched Steve open, even with all the care Bucky had done to open Steve up with his tongue and his fingers earlier. Steve loved it. He loved the burn, he loved the feeling that Bucky was making room inside of him to fit, and he loved that his body accepted and relented and let Bucky in.

He closed his eyes, let himself feel the power of Bucky’s first thrusts. He felt so full and so good. Bucky was completely inside of him, as deep as he could get in this position.

“How’s he look, Nat?” Bucky asked, continuing some shallow thrusts.

Natasha’s fingernails scraped along Steve’s scalp, “He’s about to start singing praises to your dick. But he’ll scream if you pick up the pace.”

Bucky, like Sam, and like Steve, was unable to resist anything Natasha asked of them. He pulled out, far enough that Steve whimpered in fear that Bucky was going to pull out of him entirely, and then slammed his hips forwards, rocking Steve against the bed. Steve threw his head back, letting his mouth fall open as he moaned loudly. He rocked with Bucky’s thrusts, knew Natasha was staring and him, Sam probably as well, and couldn’t find it in himself to be ashamed. He loved Bucky’s hips slamming roughly into his own and the stretch and burn of Bucky’s cock as he pulled out and plunged back in. Steve tore his hand from the sheets and up onto the headboard to brace himself and give him better leverage to push back against Bucky’s movements.

“Careful Wilson,” Natasha warned, “if you keep watching you’re gonna blow before you fill me up.”

“That is so hot,” Sam muttered, kissing her skin one last time before he pulled back. He glanced at Steve again, unable to filter out the gasps and moans Steve couldn’t hold back as Bucky plowed into him again and again, “so very hot,” he muttered to himself.

He pressed up against her entrance, for a moment pretending to be as awful as Bucky was, and Natasha glared up at him from under her thick eyelashes, telling him that he’d be a dead man if he so much as tried.

“But not as hot as this,” Sam reassured her as he slid into her. She was warm and wet, accepting his length easily. They both let out long breaths as he bottomed out. He didn’t give her a chance to get comfortable and began rocking his hips. He wanted to go slow, to attempt to outlast the winter soldier who was doing a good job of rocking the bed on his own, but it was hard not to fall into rhythm with Bucky’s fast timing. It was even harder to ignore Steve, who seemed to hit some blissed-out nirvana any time someone was in his ass, and who was moaning like an overdramatic porno. The hottest part was that Steve wasn’t acting—he was quiet until he had a dick inside him and then it was near impossible to shut him up.

They all loved it.

Sam leaned over Natasha again. She was watching Steve’s face as he fell apart, so Sam focused on revisiting her already tender breasts. She had some marks from the roughness of his beard around her nipple, and he sucked at those. Hopefully they’d bruise. He liked the idea of calm, collected Natasha carrying marks from them under her clothing while she was presenting herself as a classy lady to the rest of the world.

With the hand he wasn’t using to support himself, he reached to grab Barnes by the ass, squeezing tightly enough that the man’s thrusts faltered. Bucky glared at him in challenge, slowing his trusts and increasing the power behind them. The sounds Steve was making changed too, a long gasp as Bucky pulled out followed by a strangled cry as he moved back in, with Steve struggling to push back against the headboard to take in as much as he could. Natasha’s hand was on Steve’s chest now, and Sam could tell she was debating touching his leaking cock or waiting to see if he would come untouched.

He had before—several times on other nights. But there was something to be said for helping your lover orgasm.

While maintaining eye contact with Barnes, Sam ran his hand up Barnes’ back, over his shoulder and up his jaw line and slowly pushed his fingers into Bucky’s hot, red mouth. Bucky didn’t even blink, and sucked down Sam’s fingers as if they were a treat. His tongue wrapped around each finger pad and swirled up and down the length that Bucky could get at, getting them as wet as possible. He pulled away with a loud slurp, looking far too smug for someone who was about to get fingered into a great orgasm—or maybe that was why—but Sam didn’t hesitate in getting his fingers back to Barnes’ ass, and as Barnes pulled back out of Steve, Sam slipped one in.

Because he felt like pretending to be innocent, he didn’t make eye contact with Bucky and instead sucked one of Natasha’s nipples into his mouth at the same time and pressed down with his teeth just enough to make her gasp. It was hard to focus on all three fronts at once, but Sam always liked a challenge.

Bucky gasped, and Sam could feel his hips stutter, just as Natasha pushed his head down against her breast harder. She liked her sex on just the side of rough, but only when they were taking care not to hurt her. Her heels dug into his back, spurring him on.

Bucky found his rhythm again, thrusting into Steve and moving back to force himself onto Sam’s fingers. Sam was hoping the dual stimulation would drive Barnes over the edge faster, because he was getting close to the edge himself. He still wasn’t on the same page as all of his superhuman lovers when it came to stamina, and the dual stimulations of seeing _all_ of them like this at once was driving him wild.

He pushed himself up so he could use his other hand not occupied in Barnes. Natasha reached for Steve’s cock, dripping enough precome onto his stomach that Steve _had_ to be close by now, but Barnes pushed her hand away, not wanting anyone to touch him.

Sam wasn’t so cruel of a lover, and now that he didn’t have to support his own weight, he used the broad side of his thumb to drag across and then circle Natasha’s clit as he continued moving in and out of her. Her reaffirmed grip in Steve’s hair got tighter as she twisted in pleasure while he continued the motion.

Steve keened loudly, groping for her with his one hand he wasn’t using to brace himself, and they pulled each other in again to start kissing and sucking at each others’ skin. Sam could watch them do that all day, and if Barnes’ chocked-off moans were anything to go by, so could he.

Sam was so preoccupied by Steve and Natasha gasping into each others’ mouths, clinging to one another like they were each others’ lifelines, that he was startled when Barnes dragged him in close and bit the side of his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise.

That was all it took, and Sam was coming, letting out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Bucky was laughing against his neck, but continuing to suck. He was going to leave a very visible mark, and the bastard probably thought he deserved it because he was a dirty cheater and he lasted longer.

Sam pulled his fingers out of Barnes, wiping them on the sheets. He didn’t pull out of Natasha just yet, but let his breathing calm down. He restarted the motions on her clit and she hummed appreciatively.

“Sorry girl,” he patted her hip with his free hand.

“Just keep doing that,” she said in a breathless voice, throwing her head back with a smile while Steve panted into her neck.

“Look at it this way,” Bucky told him, accentuating his words with sharp thrusts that jolted Steve’s entire body, “by the time I’m done you should be ready to fuck Captain America completely senseless.”

Steve groaned in response, but it was impossible to determine if it was agreement or not.

Sam leaned down to kiss his way up Natasha’s stomach, still working his hand where she was so warm and wet and ready.

“You supersoldiers are so full of yourselves,” he mumbled.

Natasha ran her fingers from his hair to under his chin, tipping his head up, “Only because you’re—ah—so good to us,” she said.

Steve hummed, and this time it was definitely in agreement.

Bucky paused long enough that Steve started squirming, opening his eyes to glare at Bucky and to try and make him start moving again.

“You ready for Nat?” Bucky asked, “or are you gonna make the lady wait.”

Steve’s eyes went wide and he broke into a huge grin, turning his head to look into Natasha’s face, “Is the lady willing?”

She rolled her eyes—a common expression when she was with her boys—and sighed as Sam pulled out of her. He was still using his fingers to bring her closer to the edge, but she pulled him up for a final kiss.

“You’re so wonderful,” she whispered into his mouth.

Sam hated leaving someone hanging, and he still felt like he’d gotten the best deal of the session. But damn if it wasn’t a treat to watch beautiful Natasha sling her leg over Steve’s rapt face. She braced herself on the headboard, facing Bucky down Steve’s body, and Steve took his own hand off the headboard in order to support her weight and move her right where he wanted her.

There was always a struggle to be the most enthusiastic in bed, and while it wasn’t hard to be enthusiastic about sex at all, there was something to be said for just how much the Brooklyn Boys loved getting their mouths on people. The number of times Sam or Natasha had come home to find Steve bent over a surface with Bucky’s tongue up his ass was starting to get alarming.

Natasha rocked her hips experimentally, and Steve pulled her flush to his mouth and started licking and sucking at her like he was starving for it. He loved the taste of her, loved feeling her body shake when he found her especially sensitive areas, and the fact that he could taste Sam inside of her. It was almost like having them both at once.

She threw her head back, letting herself just enjoy his tongue. He pushed in as far as he could, wondering if he could swallow all of Sam’s come this way. He used his hands to spread her wider, and Sam whistled from his side. Steve used his heel to give Bucky a jolt, telling him to start moving again. There was a warm ache starting in his lower abdomen and he didn’t want it to fade. Since no one was touching his cock yet it meant Bucky probably wanted him to come untouched, and while Steve wanted to, he couldn’t do anything if Bucky wasn’t giving it to him.

Sam wasn’t quite ready to lay back and watch just yet, and reached for Natasha’s wild red hair. She was lax enough, with a smug grin tugging at the corner of her lips, and she kissed him happily. He could feel the movements of Bucky’s thrusts into Steve through their kiss. She grew more and more breathless and gasped loudly, drawing away suddenly, and when Sam looked down he could see that Steve was working his fingers into her. Natasha put both of her hands back on the headboard to support herself, and Sam took that as invitation to suck his way down her neck and return attention to her breasts. They were mottled now with red marks, some that would fade and some that would stay by morning.

“Oh god,” Bucky mumbled at the show in front of him. He couldn’t have put them on display any better himself. He wanted to fuck Steve long enough that Sam would be ready to take over as soon as he slipped out—that would drive Steve _wild_ —but he wasn’t sure he’d make it if the three of them kept this up.

He slowed his thrusts, getting shallower and shallower, partially to be a bastard to Steve and mostly so that he could regain his composure. He thought about just pulling out entirely and using his tongue while he calmed down enough, but as much as Steve loved when he did that, Bucky would probably get a left hook if he pulled out now. Steve was so hard it looked like it had to be painful, but he’d made no move to touch himself and was keeping his hands entirely occupied with Natasha.

Steve’s heel dug into his back again as Bucky slowed, telling Bucky to pick up the pace again. Bucky laughed and patted Steve’s thigh.

“All in good time,” he said fondly.

Natasha’s face was flushed and her mouth was hanging open because she was gasping each breath. She was close, so close, and Bucky moved a little bit—just enough to keep Steve happy—while he decided to wait for her to finish before he got back to Steve.

“Barnes,” she growled when they made eye contact. And it was an order if he ever heard one.

Bucky leaned forwards, half catching her in his arms as she did the same. They kissed hard enough for their teeth to click together, biting at each others’ lips. He pinched one of her nipples in his metal hand, leaving the other completely untouched, and she yanked his hair hard enough to hurt.

Sam kissed at the open expanse of her shoulder and got one hand around her, going gentle on her breast while Bucky was rough, on the side of painful that she liked, on the other. Bucky pulled away long enough to kiss Sam over her shoulder, just as he twisted her nipple and Natasha shouted, coming so hard both Sam and Bucky had to catch her.

Steve didn’t stop. He had several fingers inside of her by now, and from the slurping sounds he was making, he hadn’t stopped with his mouth. Bucky loved seeing him with his mouth busy—it was the only way to ever shut Steve up sometimes.

Bucky pushed, Sam pulled and together they got Natasha back into her sitting position. She’d come back to herself more now, though she was sluggish with post-orgasm bliss. She kissed Sam and he was making soothing touches to the breast Bucky had abused. It must’ve been sensitive because her breath hitched every time he pushed too hard. Time would tell if he’d been too rough—but Bucky decided he’d take her out for dinner to her favorite place anyways, just in case.

He gave Steve a sudden snap of his hips, and Steve let out a startled moan. Bucky watched his fingers, supporting Natasha’s weight in on hand, tighten on her thigh. Natasha had reached down and was gently stroking Sam again. The man was getting hard, but probably still needed a bit more time.

Bucky used his free hand to trace the sensitive area between Steve’s balls and where Bucky’s cock was forcing him open. He put just enough pressure to make Steve kick at him, tracing his fingers up Steve’s skin like he was going to touch his cock, but then backing off right before he did so. He was an absolute bastard, the worst of the bunch, and Steve loved every minute of it. Because even though no one had told Steve he couldn’t touch himself, he hadn’t tried and hadn’t even begged for it once.

He’d get there, Bucky was sure of it, but for now Steve was being so good.

Bucky gave another surprise, powerful thrust, and Steve urged him on with a firm heel in his back. Natasha gripped Sam by the shoulder and patted Steve’s chest, “Okay, okay, I—I need time. I’m done.”

Sam helped her move off Steve, and Steve pulled his fingers out of her with a last twist that almost made her crumple. Bucky reached forwards, snagging Steve’s wrist, and pulled his wet fingers into his mouth to taste her. He was the only one so far who hadn’t gone down on her tonight, and that was a damn shame. Steve looked upset like Bucky had taken something from him, but the greedy jerk’s face was slick from Natasha and so he settled for licking his lips.

Bucky rolled his hips in short thrusts, just enough to make Steve happy, as a form of apology.

Sam had Natasha laid out on the bed, and was leaning over her to kiss her. Her legs were spread and Bucky got to watch as Sam pressed the tips of two fingers just inside of her, to feel how wet and open she was.

“Damn,” Sam muttered into her mouth, “god I could do this all night.”

“Just give me a little time,” she smiled, letting him thrust his fingers shallowly into her heat, “besides, you’ve got last round with the captain.”

“How are you doing on that front?” Bucky asked, picking up his pace, “do you need me to take my time?”

Natasha was stroking him again, and Sam let himself drop down in the space between her and Steve.

“I’ll be ready,” he said.

Steve reached out, adding his big hand to Natasha’s on Sam’s cock, and in between breathless moans he managed to say, “I’ll suck you hard again, if you want.”

“Jesus, Rogers,” Sam hissed.

Bucky slammed into him forcefully, “God Steve, you’d think we never give you the time of day.”

“Love the taste of you,” Steve got out before moaning loudly.

Sam all but scrambled into a sitting position, “You sure?” he asked.

Steve gave Sam’s cock a sharp tug, “I always want you,” he said, “now let me have it.”

Sam braced a knee on the pillows beside Steve’s head, and one on Steve’s chest. He held his breath as he guided the tip of his cock into Steve’s mouth. He thrust shallowly, to test how far he could go. Steve looked up at him through his lashes, daring for more, and on Sam’s next thrust he used his hands to grip Sam’s hips and pull him all the way in.

Natasha licked her lips as she watched, and glanced over to Bucky with a grin. He couldn’t see Steve’s face from this angle, but he could watch the snap of Sam’s hips and knew from experience how awesome it was to watch your cock in Captain America’s pretty pink lips. Bucky also knew that Steve was an excellent cocksucker—and he’d have to be, since Bucky was the one who taught him how to do it.

Since Sam was getting ready, Bucky decided it was time to let go. He figured their timing couldn’t be too far off now, and now his thrusts were less about driving Steve wild (though they still had that effect) but more for his own satisfaction. He angled every couple of thrusts so they’d hit that spot in Steve that made him arch his back, but didn’t focus on hitting it every time. He thrust hard enough again that Steve had to brace against the headboard or knock his head against it.

Sam and Steve were both making such good sounds, Steve was louder even with the dick down his throat. Bucky let that spur him on, thought about how good Steve was going to look when Bucky filled him up with his come, and then the look on Steve’s face when Sam started fucking him right where he was all sensitive from Bucky’s attention.

Steve’s grip on Sam was tightening enough that his fingers were going white, and Sam was muttering and laughing—probably because his cock kept slipping out of Steve’s mouth while Bucky was jerking his body with every thrust. Sam finally pulled away, sliding off of Steve with a string of spit from his cock to Steve’s lips. Steve looked absolutely _wrecked_ and so happy he couldn’t contain himself. It made Bucky’s heart lurch and his hips stutter.

With his free hand Steve reached for his cock—god, how had he not come by now?—and Bucky slapped him away.

“You’re gonna come just like this,” Bucky growled. He could feel his own orgasm mounting, “you’re gonna come fucked out like this, and you’re gonna come without any of us touching you. With my cock in your ass and Sam ‘n Natasha’s come on your face, just like that Steve.”

Steve let out a long moan that could have been a ‘god, yes!’ but then he was shouting and he was coming all over his chest. His body clamped down tightly around Bucky’s cock and while Bucky wanted to fuck him right through his orgasm, right to where he was most sensitive and then let Sam push in and drive Steve up the wall, he’d lasted this long and there was no need to hold out any more. Bucky came with a shout, pushing himself deeper and deeper into Steve. He pulled out just before he was done so he could see the string of white he’d left behind, and give Sam something to slick the way in.

Steve was gasping for air, and Bucky wasn’t doing much better. He flopped onto his side, almost between Natasha’s legs, and realized that eating her out wouldn’t take much effort from here.

She stopped him with a toe pressed against his forehead, “You wash up before you come up here,” she warned, “I am not dealing with any infections.”

Bucky grunted a response, and decided he would let himself catch his breath then.

Sam was already moving down the bed, and dipped his fingers inside Steve to feel just how loose and pliant and wet he was already. Steve made a loud keening noise, already oversensitive after his orgasm. Sam pushed his fingers in further. For all that he was a nice guy, Bucky was rubbing off on Sam in the worst ways when it came to Steve.

“He can take it,” Bucky grinned, “besides, it’s not like you’ll last long anyways.”

“Is that a challenge?” Sam asked. He pulled his two fingers out and then pushed in with three. Steve’s feet came right off the bed, toes curling.

“It’s a threat,” Bucky assured him, giving him a mock salute, “now get to it, soldier.”

Sam didn’t get ‘right to it’ and continued thrusting his fingers in and out of Steve, slowly like he had all the time in the world and not a rock hard erection that he wanted to bury in the man right now.

The furrow in Steve’s brow started to fade, and the whimpering sounds he was making grew quieter and quieter.

“That’s it,” Sam said fondly, “you got it.”

He added his fourth finger, even though he knew Steve was stretched enough, but mostly because he wanted to feel just how much. Steve finally opened his eyes to look at him, and he smiled weakly.

“You gonna tease me too?” Steve croaked out.

“Nah,” Sam grinned, “this isn’t teasing, this is warming up to the main course. Slow and steady.”

Steve let his head drop back, and he was smiling, “yeah, okay. Okay.”

Steve’s cock was already paying attention, slowly getting back to full hardness. Natasha sat up and leaned over to lick at the stripes of come on Steve’s body, and he shuddered at her touch.

Sam finally pulled his fingers out of Steve—they were sticky and wet with lube and Bucky’s come, and he wrapped his fingers around Steve’s cock to jerk him to full hardness. Steve groaned, wanting to protest the stimulation, but Sam kept his pace tantalizingly slow and soft. Almost  too slow and soft.

Bucky rolled off the bed and went to the adjoining bathroom to wash up so he could have fun with Natasha without worrying about where his hands or his cock had been.

Sam pushed in slowly, not teasing at all like Bucky had. Steve gave way easily, with little resistance left in him. He sighed loudly, welcoming the feeling of being full again, and hooked a knee over Sam’s shoulder.

“I’m ready,” he told him, “let me have it.”

“Slow and steady, remember?” Sam said, and rolled his hips to make his point.

Bucky came back in to enjoy the view from behind. He watched Sam’s cock move in and out of Steve, and could hear the wet sounds of his own come acting as lube. He licked his lips, wanting to dive in and join them, but crawled up the bed to Natasha. He grabbed her by an ankle, tugging so she fell onto her back against Steve. He didn’t waste any preamble and threw her legs over his shoulders, pressing his mouth to where she was so soft and warm. Steve and Sam had really done a number on her, even now she was still wet against his lips.

He sucked hard against her clit, shocking her right off the bat. He circled his tongue around her sensitive part, and then moved down, keeping his mouth open and pushing his tongue as deep as he could into her, curling against her walls and feeling where Steve and Sam had opened her up so well. Steve was saying something—Bucky wasn’t sure if it was English or not—but then Natasha was pulling him up by his hair. She kissed him—knew he got a thrill off of people tasting themselves on his mouth—and whispered, “I’ll suck your cock if you want to work Wilson open.”

Bucky swallowed, suddenly at a loss for words.

“Or,” she continued, “Steve can suck you off. But Captain America wants to fuck me and I’m going to do my duty.”

“You really know how to talk to a guy,” Bucky kissed her again, “what do you want?”

She pushed him back, towards Sam.

“I do owe you a little payback for earlier,” Bucky said. He lay down on his side, happy that his refractory period was shorter than most people so that he didn’t have to wait for this.

Natasha’s mouth was on him without any preamble, and she used her hand to make up for where her warm mouth couldn’t reach. Bucky took her lead and grabbed the bottle of lube he’d used on Steve from where it was tangled in the blankets, and slicked up his fingers enough to work two of them into Sam.

Sam said a few curses around Bucky’s name, and Bucky couldn’t help but grin. Natasha squeezed his balls tightly, making him jump, and he figured that was her way of telling him not to mess around this time. He scissored Sam quickly, pulling his fingers out briefly to add more lube. Steve was moaning loudly again as Sam worked his cock in and out of him. One of his moans sounded like Natasha’s name, and she hummed around Bucky’s cock in response.

He got three fingers into Sam, and starting thinking about getting his tongue into him too. Natasha pulled off of Bucky with little finesse. She stroked him lazily and licked her lips clean.

“Alright boys,” she said, “lets get to it.”

Sam pulled out of Steve, before Steve heard what Natasha had said. Steve whimpered, but then Natasha was sliding up beside him and he pulled her under him excitedly. Steve pushed two fingers into her, testing how ready she was.

“You want me to go down on you?” he asked, almost begging for it.

“I’m real good,” she cupped his jaw, bringing his eyes back to her face, “besides, you’ve already been there. Now how about what I want?”

She used her free hand to guide him in and both Bucky and Sam stopped to watch Steve sink into her. Bucky thought about getting in, licking at Steve’s open hole and making Steve writhe under him again, but Sam was already moving back in and pushing his thick cock back into Steve like he belonged there. While Sam wasn’t as receptive as Steve, Bucky still needed more time to work Sam open, and with his three fingers in he added his tongue to the mix as well.

Sam sucked in a ragged breath, and stopped thrusting into Steve so that Bucky could have full access. Bucky could feel the shifts in Sam’s hips where Steve was rocking back and forth against him, thrusting into Natasha. He could hear her breathless moans and the sloppy sounds of the two of them kissing.

“Jesus Barnes, are you going to take all day?” Sam choked out.

Bucky bit at the swell of Sam’s ass, and slipped his fourth finger in, “Gotta make sure you’re ready to handle all of me.”

 “I handle you all the time just fine,” Sam grunted.

Bucky didn’t respond, and slipped his tongue back in alongside his fingers. He sucked and licked as hard as he could, using as much lube as he needed to until Sam was groaning and pushing back into his mouth just as much as Bucky was giving it to him.

“Buck—Bucky I’m ready, I’m ready, okay?” Sam gasped.

Bucky kissed his way up Sam’s back, still thrusting into him with his fingers. He bit at the point where Sam’s neck met his shoulder and sucked hard, drawing blood to the surface. As much as Sam liked to leave little marks on all of them, he liked being marked too. Sam reached back, grabbing Bucky by the hips and tried to pull him in.

Bucky pulled his fingers out, still sucking on Sam’s neck with probably a bit more teeth than necessary, and fumbled for the lube to slick up his cock. He pushed in as he pulled off of his mark, blowing softly on the spot as the head of his cock breached Sam.

“Yeah, there we go—oh god yeah,” Sam was saying.

Plastered tight to Sam’s back, buried to the hilt now, Bucky could not only feel Steve thrusting between Sam’s cock and Natasha’s wet heat, but could watch Steve’s back in motion now too. He gave an experimental thrust, pushing Sam’s hips forwards with his own and disrupting Steve’s rhythm. Steve stopped kissing Natasha long enough to glare over his shoulder, and Bucky started moving his hips, faster than Steve had been going. Sam struggled between the sensations, trying to go slow for Steve but relenting to Bucky’s cock pounding into him at the same time.

“James!” Natasha shouted in frustration, and Bucky could see where her fingertips were digging into Steve’s back and into Steve’s hair. She was probably upset that he’d stopped the good timing Steve had set up.

He relaxed his speed, kissing the nape of Sam’s neck gently and matched up with the speed Steve was setting. Sam was barely able to form a coherent string of words, with Steve working his cock and Bucky making sure he was hitting that spot inside of him that was making Sam see stars. Bucky grabbed Sam by the chin to kiss him over his shoulder, sloppy and wet from the awkward angle. He felt the erratic movement in Sam’s hips that meant he was close, and Natasha was moaning loud enough to match Steve. Steve had taken the one hand he wasn’t using to brace himself above her and was using it on her clit. Her feet were crossed over his back. Bucky wasn’t entirely sure what he’d ever done to deserve this, but he was never going to give it up.

“Let go,” Bucky whispered in Sam’s ear, “just fill him up.”

One of Sam’s hand grabbed Bucky’s ass roughly, squeezing tightly, “You first,” he said.

Bucky wasn’t too far from the edge himself, but still had some restraint left in him, “Then hold on,” he growled. He gripped Sam’s hips tightly to hold him in place, and snapped his hips quickly, building some delicious friction. Sam tried to double over and plaster himself across Steve’s back under Bucky’s onslaught, but Bucky hooked his metal arm around Sam’s chest to hold him in place.

Steve was loud again, and he’d stopped kissing Natasha to focus on not coming before she did. He was working his hand harder against her, his broad thumb swiping and swirling and she was clawing red lines down his back.

Sam was moaning Bucky’s name loudly, completely giving up his control and Bucky thrust hard enough to drive Sam’s cock deeper into Steve. Steve pushed deeper and harder into Natasha, growling with the effort it was taking not to come right then. Natasha’s moans were getting higher and higher, more breathless with every thrust. She was so close now. Sam shouted as he came, the first of them, and Bucky drove him so hard into Steve, that Steve was buried as deep as he could be as Natasha came around him. Bucky slowed to a softer pace, fucking Sam right through his orgasm, and letting Natasha feel those through Steve. They were both gasping for air. Bucky let Sam lean forwards over Steve’s back now, planting a firm hand between his shoulder blades as he made a few last, sharp thrusts.

Steve came only a few moments before Bucky did, and they were all shocked Steve lasted even that long. Bucky dropped on top of Sam, licking and kissing at his skin as he milked out the last of his orgasm.

“Guys,” Steve groaned, supporting both of their weights over Natasha, “you gotta get off.”

It was sticky business, peeling themselves off of each other. Bucky flopped down to one side of Steve, while Natasha was on Steve’s other side and Sam spooned up behind her.

“Dibs out on getting the towels,” Bucky muttered.

“Easy for you to say,” Sam snorted, “nothing’s leaking out of your ass.”

Bucky laughed, “You’re welcome.” He rolled enough to lean up and kiss Steve. He wanted to say how incredible he thought Steve was, and how he loved getting to see Steve fucked every which way, but suddenly was hit with a wave of fatigue he didn’t know he had.

Steve pulled away and struggled to sit up, “I’ll get—”

“I got it,” Natasha said, slipping off the end of the bed. She was shaky on her legs and took her time making it to the bathroom. She tossed two towels onto the bed, keeping a third to wipe at the come running down her thighs.

Glancing up, all three of her men were watching her.

“You want us to help you clean up?” Steve asked, licking his lips.

“Insatiable,” she said like it was an insult, but it was too fond to be anything of the sort, “no. I’m spent.”

Bucky took his time making sure Steve was okay as he cleaned him off, then gave his front a quick wipe. He stopped Natasha before she climbed all the way onto the bed.

“Was I too rough earlier?” he asked, reaching out to cup one of her breasts.

“I would have told you,” she reminded him, “don’t worry. I liked it.”

She resumed her place between Sam and Steve, resting her head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve reached out to stroke her lower stomach, “You’re sure you don’t want—”

“God, Steve, you’re like an addict,” Sam laughed, swatting Steve’s hands away for Natasha. She turned to kissed his cheek.

“Never thought I’d have to say no to a man for that,” she mumbled, “but I’m spent.”

Bucky settled in on Steve’s other side, breathing in the heady, sweaty smell of his lover.

“You can wake me up with a blowjob,” he whispered to Steve, but apparently not quiet enough because Sam and Natasha heard him.

“Supersoldiers,” Sam cried, “you’re never done!”

“That’s why we have two,” Natasha said, patting Steve’s stomach.

Bucky leaned over to turn off the lights, and turned back to nuzzle his face into Steve’s neck. He reached out to hold Natasha’s hand on Steve’s chest, while Steve stretched out his arms to wrap around Bucky on one side, and reach Sam’s hand behind Natasha.

“S’not my hand, Wilson,” Natasha mumbled after a few moments of silence.

“Feels just as nice,” Sam replied, giving her bum a squeeze, “you mind?”

She shifted, pressing her back tighter against him and he curled around her like they were meant to fit together, “Nope.”

“Is there anything we have to get done tomorrow?” Steve asked the dark bedroom.

Bucky grunted an unintelligible sound that was unmistakably a negative.

They could hear Steve smiling as he said, “Good.”


End file.
